


Echo

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Gen, pre-New Dawn era, two years before Gorse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan Jarrus - pilot stoczniowy, okazjonalny barman i wykidajło, żył sobie całkiem wygodnie przekonany, że przeszłość zostawił daleko za sobą. Do czasu, gdy niespodziewane spotkanie pokazało mu jak bardzo się mylił...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ oczekiwanie na trailer 3 sezonu powoli mnie wykańcza, postanowiłam wrzucić miniaturkę, prosto z przepastnej szuflady :)

Kanan zatrzasnął ciężkie, stalowe drzwi hangaru i otrzepał ręce. Kolejne zlecenie zakończone sukcesem! W kieszeni przyjemnie brzęczały kredyty, zarobione na ostatniej dostawie komponentów silników do stoczni. Część odlewni i hut zlokalizowano po drugiej stronie Haverling, za nieprzyjaznym pasmem gór, pełnym aktywnych wulkanów. Każdy z kurierów starał się znaleźć jak najlepszy skrót przez zdradliwe doliny i przełęcze, bo jak wiadomo – czas to pieniądz. A Kanan był jednym z najszybszych. Nie bał się ryzykować i szczycił się tym, że jego cargo zawsze trafiało do właścicieli na czas. A teraz, nareszcie, najbliższe dni miał wolne. Uśmiechnięty, pogwizdując pod nosem, skręcił w jedną z ulic wiodących prosto do jego ulubionej knajpy. 

Podobało mu się w Havor. Główny port na Haverling na pierwszy rzut oka nie różnił się niczym od innych portowych miast, jakich wiele było na całych Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, a mimo to miał w sobie jakiś nieuchwytny urok. Można tam było bez problemu znaleźć zatrudnienie w jednej z wyspecjalizowanych stoczni, budujących wszystko, od niewielkich frachtowców po ogromne transportowce. Ekskluzywna dzielnica mieszkalna arystokracji, pełna ociekających bogactwem rezydencji, wznosiła się na wzgórzu za miastem. Ale prawdziwe serce Havor tworzyło coś innego - tawerny, domy gier i burdele. Nocne życie kwitło w centrum na całego. Sabbac o wysoką stawkę, tani rum i jeszcze tańsze dziwki.  
A najlepszym lokalem, gdzie można to wszystko znaleźć, była zdecydowanie „Tańcząca”. Właściciel tawerny, barczysty Shorak Turam, w jednej osobie barman i wykidajło, prowadził interes żelazną ręką. Burdy były zakazane, za to jego bimber zwalał z nóg lepiej niż płyn hamulcowy, a kilka ślicznych dziewcząt zawsze uśmiechało się zachęcająco, zapraszając do picia, hazardu i innych rozrywek. Kanan mieszkał u niego na piętrze już niemal rok i coraz poważniej zastanawiał się, czy może tu właśnie nastąpi kres jego wędrówki. Lubił lokal i szefa, lubił dodatkowe... bonusy jakie przynosiło życie w takim miejscu. Pokoik na pięterku nad knajpą zawierał wszystko, co było mu potrzebne do szczęśliwej egzystencji: zamykaną skrzynię, w której nie ruszane, schowane w sakwie, spoczywały relikty przeszłości, całkiem niezły, sprężysty materac (wykorzystywany nie tylko do spania) i niewielki barek, zawsze zapełniony alkoholem.  
Wszedł do knajpy i od razu uderzyła go kakofonia dźwięków. Okrzyki graczy w jednym kącie mieszały się z głośną muzyką przygrywającą tancerkom w drugim, do tego nieustanny gwar rozmów i pobrzękiwanie naczyń. Usiadł przy barze, zamówił kieliszek specjału pędzonego przez Turama na zapleczu. Wypił duszkiem, otrząsnął się, poprosił o kolejną porcję. Jego życie wcale nie było takie złe. 

Dziś miał ochotę się zabawić na całego. W końcu było go na to stać.

Poszukał wzrokiem Seeli. Jak zwykle wiła się na scenie w towarzystwie innych dziewczyn, a jej pomarańczowe, obwiązane błyszczącą, złotą wstążką lekku, kołysały się zmysłowo. Nikt nie tańczył tak jak Seela, stali bywalcy podejrzewali, że to właśnie jej talentowi lokal zawdzięcza swoją nazwę. I większość z nich wiedziała też, że łóżku była równie dobra i równie profesjonalna.  
Otaczał go tłum robotników, łowców głów, różnego rodzaju szemranych biznesmenów – wszyscy z zapałem zajmowali się traceniem ciężko zarobionych kredytów. Zauważył kilka głodnych oczu wpatrzonych w tancerkę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Nie dziś panowie, pomyślał, dziś ja mam pierwszeństwo. Gdy był spłukany nie przeszkadzał jej w pracy. Zarobek liczył się przede wszystkim, takie były niepisane zasady. Ale teraz, z pełnymi kieszeniami, mógł się odwdzięczyć Seeli za wszystko co dla niego zrobiła i czego go nauczyła – zapłaci za całą noc i oboje wreszcie porządnie się wyśpią. Seks może spokojnie poczekać do rana, zresztą tak nawet wolał. Lubił patrzeć na delikatny blask, jaki wschodzące słońce rzucało na ceglastą skórę dziewczyny, na tatuaże klanowe odcinające się jasnymi kropkami na lekku. Na jej jasnobrązowe oczy zamglone namiętnością gdy jęcząc prężyła się pod nim.  
Kiedyś jej to wszystko powiedział. Roześmiała się wtedy i nazwała go romantycznym głupcem, ale następnego ranka wślizgnęła się do jego łóżka bez zapowiedzi i podziękowała za komplementy w jedyny sposób w jaki potrafiła: gorącymi ustami i zwinnymi palcami. 

Seela skończyła numer szpagatem, poderwała się, ukłonem dziękując za gromkie owacje, zeskoczyła lekko i wraz z resztą tancerek ruszyła w swój obowiązkowy obchód po sali – zachęcając do dalszego picia, do wyższego obstawiania, robiąc wszystko by Turam był zadowolony. Bo szczęśliwy Shorak oznaczał lepsze jedzenie, więcej alkoholu i mniej ciężkiej pracy. Za to nikt nie chciałby go wkurzyć. Jego umięśnione, wytatuowane w niepokojące motywy roślinne ramiona, wzbudzały zasłużony respekt wśród miejscowych rzezimieszków.  
Kanan nawet go lubił, podejrzewał, że z wzajemnością, ale też nigdy nie dał mu powodu do gniewu – czynsz zawsze płacił na czas, stawał za barem, gdy Turam załatwiał jakieś swoje interesy, bronił dziewcząt przed zbyt nachalnymi klientami. Mówiąc krótko: nie sprawiał kłopotów i nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, gdy trzeba było przewieźć tajemniczy ładunek przez pasmo górskie, poza jego regularnym grafikiem.  
Wreszcie - ciepły oddech na uchu, obejmujące go ramiona.  
\- Ktoś wygląda, jakby miał nadzieję na interesującą noc – Seela zamruczała cicho, gryząc go delikatnie w szyję. Chwycił ją, posadził sobie na kolanach i pocałował. Głęboko i długo, ignorując gwizdy reszty towarzystwa.  
\- Jakbyś zgadła – oderwał się od niej na chwilę i mrugnął. – Stać mnie na dwanaście godzin, co ty na to?  
Roześmiała się radośnie.  
\- Skończę obchód i występy, i jestem cała twoja – cmoknęła go głośno i entuzjastycznie i ruszyła w stronę stolików graczy.

Rozmarzony i wpatrzony w jej płynne ruchy nie zauważył, że ktoś się dosiadł na wolny stołek niedaleko. Dopiero, gdy charakterystyczny, lekko schrypnięty głos zamawiał kolejkę, Kananowi ziemia nagle usunęła się spod nóg. Uciekać, natychmiast, ta jedna myśl kołatała mu w głowie. Spojrzał w bok. Miał rację. Starszy, lekko posiwiały, ale wciąż rozpoznawalny klon, właśnie wychylał duszkiem kieliszek samogonu.  
Zanim zdążył posłuchać instynktu i zwiać do siebie, Seela podeszła do niego i szepnęła.  
\- No proszę, zarobek dziś sam pcha mi się w ręce – skinęła głową w stronę klona. - Pół godzinki i jutro też możemy zrobić sobie wolne.  
\- Proszę, nie – zdziwił się, że w ogóle jest w stanie mówić, przez zaciśnięte w panice gardło. Złapał ją za rękę, ścisnął mocno. - Proszę...  
\- Oj nie martw się skarbie, to tylko chwilka – pogłaskała go po włosach z czułością, nie spuszczając jednocześnie uważnego spojrzenia z potencjalnego klienta. - Klony nie mają żadnych dziwnych wymagań, pieprzą się jak maszyny, krótko wytrzymują i zawsze zostawiają hojny napiwek. A jutro jest jarmark, poszlibyśmy pooglądać występy... - zawiesiła głos i uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo.  
Próbował coś odpowiedzieć, nie dał rady. Seela wreszcie zauważyła, jaki jest blady i spięty. Spoważniała i pochyliła się nad nim niżej.  
\- Dobrze, w porządku. Nie zapytam dlaczego – oznajmiła nagle. - Ale skoro to dla ciebie takie ważne, zrezygnuję.  
\- Bardzo ważne – udało mu się wydusić. - Dziękuję.  
Westchnęła ciężko, poprawiła wstążki, zarzuciła lekku na plecy.  
\- Mam jeszcze jeden numer, potem ostatni obchód sali i jestem wolna. Może spotkamy się u ciebie? - zapytała z troską, obejmując go ramieniem.  
Kanan pokręcił głową. Wolał zostać na dole. Nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale chęć ucieczki całkowicie zniknęła. Pozostał tylko palący gniew i wszechogarniające pragnienie zemsty. Powoli krystalizował mu się plan.

Muzycy zaczęli grać kolejny utwór, Seela pocałowała go szybko, rzuciła „czekaj na mnie” i ruszyła w stronę sceny.  
Przysunął się bliżej do klona i zamówił dwie kolejki.  
\- Co sprowadza jednego najlepszych żołnierzy w Galaktyce do takiej zapadłej dziury? - zapytał, zaskoczony jak lekko i naturalnie udało mu się zagaić rozmowę.  
Przesunął kieliszek w stronę mężczyzny. Ten zdziwiony przyjął napitek, podziękował skinieniem. Wychylili zawartość, do dna.  
\- Byłego żołnierza. Robię jako ochroniarz stoczniowy – klon wzruszył ramionami. - Takie życie, a jeść trzeba.  
Kanan już wiedział co teraz musi się stać. To, co powinien zrobić wiele lat temu, ale zabrakło mu siły i odwagi. Wtedy był tylko przerażonym, zagubionym dzieckiem. Teraz jest mężczyzną.  
Objął klona ramieniem.  
\- Chyba miałbym dla ciebie propozycję przyjacielu – pochylił się niżej i wyszeptał mu do ucha. - Dobry zarobek, trochę ryzyka. Idziesz?  
Miał wrażenie że owionął go lodowaty podmuch, ale podekscytowany zignorował dziwne odczucia, gdy wraz z niczego nieświadomym wrogiem kierowali się do wyjścia na tyłach lokalu.

Ledwo zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, wyprowadził pierwszy cios. 

To było... wyzwalające. Pięść uderzająca w ciało, unik. Kopniak, piruet, kolejne uderzenie. Przyspieszony oddech, adrenalina szumiąca w żyłach, a ponad wszystkim świadomość, że nareszcie mści śmierć swoich przyjaciół.  
Rodziny.  
Całego świata.  
Kolejny cios, dwa kroki w tył, Klon nie był dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem. Początkowo starał się atakować, ale od kilku minut nawet nie bronił się zbyt zaciekle. Przyjmował ciosy i osłaniał się z coraz większymi problemami.  
Kanan cały drżał. Nareszcie, nareszcie przestanie uciekać, obroni swoje miejsce na świecie. Nikt mu już nigdy nie zagrozi. Niczego nie zabierze.  
Zabij, tylko ta jedna myśl pozostała mu w głowie, z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem brzmiąc wyraźniej, bardziej zdecydowanie. Chwycił leżący drąg i podszedł do klęczącego mężczyzny. Ten zrezygnowany opuścił donie.  
\- No dalej dokończ. Tak będzie lepiej – ochrypły głos wydobywał się z niego z cichym świstem, krew z rozciętego łuku brwiowego zalewała mu twarz. Opuchnięta warga i wybity ząb zmieniły jego twarz w upiorną maskę.– Sam chciałem to zrobić, odkąd dowiedziałem się o chipie ale mi odwagi zabrakło.  
Kanan zmusił się by opuścić drąg. Czegoś nie rozumiał, a instynkt poznania był silniejszy niż żądza krwi.  
\- Jakim chipie?  
\- Tym, który nam wczepili byśmy pozabijali najważniejsze dla nas osoby, gdy tylko przyszedł rozkaz – klon mówił z coraz większym trudem.  
Kanan znowu poczuł jak na przypomnienie tego strasznego dnia zalewa go fala gniewu. Uniósł rękę po czym ją na powrót opuścił.  
Nie mógł tego zrobić.  
Ten klęczący, żałosny wrak człowieka nie miał nic wspólnego z mordercami, którzy zabili jego mistrzynię i resztę zakonu. Jeśli teraz dokończy, nie będzie lepszy od nich.  
To wszystko nie miało sensu. 

Drąg z brzękiem upadł na ziemię. Odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem do knajpy. Nie zwracał uwagi na dochodzący z zaułka cichy płacz.  
W swoim pokoju wyciągnął ze skrzyni sakwę, zgarnął do niej butelki z barku, dorzucił zmianę ubrania. Odliczył kredyty wystarczające do zakupu bilet na najbliższy transport z Havor, resztę zawinął w kawałek materiału i położył na poduszce. Nie ma powodu, by Seela nie mogła cieszyć się wolną nocą. Zasłużyła na nią. Jeszcze wczoraj myślał, że gdy kiedyś będzie chciał odejść, poprosi ją by mu towarzyszyła. Dziś wiedział, że Kanan Jarrus powinien być sam. Nie potrzebował nikogo, tak było lepiej.  
Łatwiej i bezpieczniej.  
Odpowiada tylko za siebie i tylko o siebie musi dbać. Dokładnie tak jak powinno być.  
Zrzucił torbę na ramię, po cichu otworzył okno i wyszedł na niewielki daszek nad wejściem. Zeskoczył lekko na ziemię, butelki cicho zabrzęczały. Poprawił bagaż, odetchnął nocnym powietrzem i nie odwracając się za siebie, ruszył w stronę portu, gdzie na noc cumowały międzyplanetarne promy. Zaokrętuje się i opróżni zawartość kilku flaszek. Alkohol na kilka godzin pozwoli mu się wyłączyć, zapomnieć o wszystkim i przestać myśleć.  
A rano będzie czekało na niego zupełnie nowe życie na zupełnie nowej planecie.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał, bo nie dawała mi spokoju rozmowa Kanana z Ezrą w czołgu Klonów - skąd Jarrus wiedział o chipie? Przecież to nie była powszechnie dostępna wiedza...


End file.
